Red Riding Hood
by LoveX2254
Summary: A prisoner has escaped from Central's clutches! Allen and co. are sent to find her, but is she really bad or does she have a reason for her actions? Who is this girl in the red hood? How is she so powerful? Why is she on Central's hit list? Rated T coz of violence and I cuss...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you like this fanfic. Yet again another DGM fanfiction... I think I'm obsessed. ~ too damn bad!** **Enjoy and as always any and every type of review is greatly appreciated!**

**key**

**me**

_thoughts_

"speech"

Red Riding Hood

_Allen saw the crows and the figure coming down the hall. There were many people watching the procession. As the group came closer, Allen recognized the figure as a girl. She had bare feet that left blood on the floors of headquarters. The crows shoved her along as she struggled with the seals that bound her body. She wore a long red hood that went all the way down to her knees and covered her face._

_The girl looked up, and her icy blue eyes met Allen's. Her face had probably once been very beautiful, but was now covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises. A single tear found its way through the grime that clung to her skin and dropped to the floor._

'_Help.' The girl mouthed. Allen stood frozen, powerless. He so badly wanted to help this girl, so why couldn't he bring himself to do it? Their eyes remained locked as she was dragged further down the hall. The last Allen saw of her was her hanging her head back down, devoid of hope._

"ALLEN!" shouted Lenalee as she shook the sleeping exorcist roughly.

"Wha-!" Allen sat up bolt straight, confused of his surroundings.

"You wouldn't stop tossing and turning and saying that you were sorry… Are you okay?" Lenalee looked into her friend's eyes with worry, searching.

Allen shook his head lightly. Ever since he had seen that girl two weeks ago, he couldn't get her out of his head. _Why had she been bound so roughly? Was she a danger? Why was she so beat up?_ Allen couldn't stop asking himself so many questions. He wondered if Central really was concerned with the exorcists or simply saw them as disposable tools.

"So while you were busy dozing off, we were told why we are being sent to Japan." Lavi said, appearing from behind Lenalee.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably know that!" Allen laughed lightly though his head was still consumed with thoughts of the girl in the red hood.

"Central had a prisoner that escaped and is sending a bunch of exorcists all around the world to look for her. They didn't give anyone a description, but said if we were anywhere near her, she would attack. So we were unlucky and got Japan. Though we're going to a southern island and not the mainland, it's still the Earl's turf so we have to be extra special careful." Lavi briefed Allen as he helped him get up.

"A prisoner huh?" mumbled Allen as he looked out to the seas around them.

The group finally arrived at the small southern island they would be searching in. Allen did a quick headcount and counted six exorcists in the party. There was Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Crowley, and, finally, Allen.

"So…where do we go?" Miranda asked unsurely.

"Wherever the road takes us I guess." Allen replied as he nodded to the path ahead of him.

No one else had any other ideas, so the party moved along the long and winding road. After a while, the exorcists came across a small, deserted town. They sat for a rest in a ramen shop that was deteriorating severely.

The wind blew eerily in the quiet town and the six all became extremely paranoid. Kanda kept an unsure hand on Mugen's hilt, and Lavi held his hand over the pocket that held his hammer. Crowley reached into his jacket and grabbed a flask of akuma blood from the stash he was keeping just in case.

"…Don't look now, but on the roof of the building behind you, Miranda, there is a person that I think might be the girl we're looking for…" whispered Lenalee as quietly as she could.

"I…I could t-try and-d-d f-freeze her time, s-s-so you can c-capture her." Miranda stuttered back.

Lenalee nodded and Miranda activated her innocence. The girl still stood motionless on the roof of the building and flinched when Miranda suddenly froze her.

As soon as she was frozen, the other five exorcists all activated and ran to where the girl stood. They all jumped up to the roof where she stood and Allen froze.

The girl standing before them was the same girl in the halls two weeks ago. Her hood was down, and her black hair fell to her waist like liquid obsidian. Her bangs covered the right side of her face, but Allen recognized her icy blue eye.

Suddenly, Miranda screamed in agony and the group all turned in time to see her fall to the floor with her head in her hands, writhing. They rushed down to her and Allen picked her up gently.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"T-th-the visions were so vivid! What I saw…" Miranda could utter nothing more than vague words that intrigued the others.

Allen turned around to look back at the girl on the roof, and saw nothing- the mystery girl was gone.

"Miranda, did you release your time record?" he asked urgently.

"N-no, it's still running." She replied between whimpers.

_Remember, I escaped from Central's hands. Don't think you can capture me with your silly games. _A voice resonated through the air. It was the last thing they were aware of before the darkness.

**Hope you guys like it! This is my first non-romantic fanfic so I wanna have a lot of fun! It's totally out of my writing comfort zone but it's worth a try anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, sorry this took a while... I was busy... Yup so enjoy!**

**Key:**

**me**

_thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_**  
**

_"speech"_

_Get a hold of yourself Nell. _Thought the hooded figure as she ran from the six exorcists she had left unconscious behind her. _How did I end up here? It's all because of this cursed eye…_

Her hand touched the lid of her closed right eye. She could almost feel the strange pattern that had been there since she could remember. The swirling lines that decorated the area around her eye brought her nothing but pain. She could remember the day this chaos had started like it was yesterday.

"_Mother! I'm going to the market now!" Nell exclaimed as she placed a hand on the doorknob._

"_Dear child, don't go out with your hair pinned back like that! Cover your face you fool!" Scolded her mother as she undid the intricate braids that Nell had spent so long on just to cover her right eye._

"_Yes, mother." Replied the downtrodden girl. She turned out the door as soon as her mother's hands withdrew from her hair so as her mother wouldn't see the tears streaking down her face._

_Nell decided to take a shortcut, and slid between two bushes into a narrow alley. A long ways ahead she could see the light of the end, which would lead straight to the market. She strolled at a leisurely pace with no hurry in her manner._

"_Who's there?" she whispered softly when she heard several muffled landings around her. Nell squinted into the shadows and saw several hooded figures surrounding her._

"_Target found. We will bring her as soon as we capture her." Said one of the hooded figures into what looked like a bat with one eye that loyally stayed by his side._

"_Target?" she asked, her voice a few octaves higher than usual._

"_We are here to take you with us. You possess a power that we require." Said the hooded figure curtly and grabbed for her arm._

'_Don't let them.' A voice warned in the back of Nell's head. 'I won't let you bastards have me!'_

_Nell blacked out as the voice from the back of her head flooded her existence. When she came to, all that lay around her was the bloody carcasses of the hooded figures. She picked up one of the hoods off its previous owner and inspected it. It had been died an unnatural red from the blood. _

_She did not want to be touching this bloody garment, but her body was still filled by the influence of the voice from her head. Her hands moved and tied the red hood over her shoulders. The last thing the voice did before fading was pull the hood over her eyes._

_As soon as Nell was able to control her own body, she crumpled to her knees and began sobbing. Had she killed these men that lay around her? When she came to she was in the exact same spot! How was this all happening to her? That damned cursed eye was the cause of all this misery!_

_Nell reached for a shard of glass that lay in the alley to rid herself of the cursed eye, but was stopped by strange pieces of paper surrounding her. The papers tightened around her, and several more hooded figures dropped down._

"_Bastage!" screeched the voice through Nell's mouth. "You god damned crows can't have me! I won't let you ruin my life again!"_

_The crows looked down at Nell's body with disregard and grabbed her roughly. They jumped up to the roof above and dragged Nell behind them. _

_They went on for days, dragging Nell along. Somewhere on the journey she had lost her shoes, but had little care for it. Occasionally, the voice would shout foul things at the figures that pulled her along. The only response she got was the occasional beating if she struggled too much._

'_Who are you?' Nell thought, asking the voice in her head._

'_I am your innocence. I am your right eye. You are a host of mine. I ran away from these men who are torturing you long ago. I am sorry to have dragged you into this mess; I thought I could evade them. My name is Tsubaki. I'm sorry it is under these circumstances, but pleased to meet you. I will do all in my power to protect you.'_

How strange this all was. One day Nell had been a normal girl in the middle of London, and now she was a host body for a fugitive named Tsubaki who was running from an organization called the Black Order. At least Tsubaki hadn't killed those other people down in the town.

Suddenly, some sort of white thing wrapped around her waist pulled Nell back. She was snapped back to where she had left those people, and fell to the ground beside the white haired boy.

"You are not getting away from us that easily." He said as he wrapped her to a pole with the weird white things.

"Now you are going to tell us who you are." Said a taller man with long, dark hair and a sword. "And why the hell Central wants you."

_I guess I should explain._ Tsukiko sighed in her thoughts to Nell.

_Don't kill them. _Nell warned as she felt Tsukiko take over her being. She could only hope things would go well and that these people were not like the men who had captured her.

**yay! i finally uploaded this! so it took me forever to figure out what was gonna happen so i hope i dont disappoint! I love my supporters forever and ever even if right now its only one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and as always reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Key:**

**me**

****_thoughts_

__"speech"

The six exorcists all startled when the girl in the red hood suddenly went limp. Just as suddenly, she shot back up and sat very straight. Her icy blue orbs had turned to a curious golden color that reminded Allen of Timcampy. She cocked her head slightly before looking down at her bindings.

"Please let me go." She said with a bright smile yet a poisonous voice.

"Who are you?" Kanda growled.

"I'm sorry, but for now please just bear with these until we can trust you enough to let you go." Allen said apologetically with a small smile.

"I'm Tsukiko. The girl you were just talking to with the blue eyes is Nell, my host body." She said flatly.

"Host body?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, let me tell you the story of how this all came to be. It was maybe forty years ago now. My original body was thirteen years old when it happened. A bunch of people from the Order had been going around and taking children to use as hosts for innocence and I was a child in an orphanage that they went through. They chose me and took me to the Asia branch and put me through a bunch of tests. They found out that I was a compatible and decided to try and put the innocence in my brain- which is stupid if you ask me." Tsukiko explained while biting her lip.

"No one did." Kanda interrupted gruffly. He received a deathly glare from her golden eyes and she took a breath before continuing.

"So, for some odd reason it worked, but it made me stronger than they anticipated. Since my innocence was in my head, I could imagine something and it would happen. Of course there are limitations such as I can't wish someone to life and such. And so I went along my merry way, doing Central's bidding. Then, when I was older, they turned me into an assassin. Killing innocent humans all because Central wanted me to. I killed many exorcists, crows, and finders for reasons never told to me. This continued until I was thirty-six, then I played with the idea of escaping. I knew if I escaped normally they would find me, but what if I could imagine myself into someone else's body? It was crazy, but so were Central's delusions. I experimented until I was satisfied, then I escaped to London into the body of newly born Nell. It was pure chance, but I dragged her into all of this. She doesn't deserve this. She still has the markings I had when I was an exorcist, but otherwise she was the perfect cover. I didn't appear until the crows came to take her and I killed them. I have no idea how they found me, but they dragged Nell to headquarters. I broke out once I gained consciousness because the stupid crows had put some sort of seal on her head that contained me for a while. Central still wants me killing for them." Tsukiko stopped when she saw the blank looks of the exorcists around her.

"Holy shit." Lavi muttered. "I thought we were after a prisoner who was out to kill all exorcists, not a prisoner who was trying to escape killing exorcists."

All the others stared at her.

"One hell of a tear story. How do we know it's true?" Kanda asked skeptically.

"Here." She offered. "Innocence, activate!"

Her golden eyes flashed brightly and the markings around her eye seemed to glow faintly. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them calmly. Tsukiko seemed to think for a moment before Allen's crown clown belt began to unfurl from around her.

"Moyashi!* What are you doing?" Kanda asked angrily.

"I'm not! It's moving on its own!" Allen exclaimed, flustered.

Tsukiko stood calmly and dusted herself off.

"There's your proof. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish what I came here for." She said and turned on her heel.

"What you came here for?" asked Krory.

"Yes, I sense Innocence here. I wanted to get it before anyone else. It seems to be a lot of Innocence, so it would be vital that it not fall in the wrong hands.

"We'll come with you!" Allen called hastily after her.

"Will you?" she said, her head raised.

"Yes, if it is Innocence, it is something important to both of us. We will accompany you." Allen replied.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked uncertainly.

"I think it's an okay idea. Plus, we don't really have anything to do here." Kanda said.

"Sure. Just know that we're not the only ones going after this Innocence. This is still Japan after all." Tsukiko said as she walked away.

**Thank you all of my viewers for almost 100 views! This is a major accomplishment for me 'cause I actually really don't like sharing my writing... Defeats the purpose sorta... hehe! Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so! Love you guys dearly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dearies! Gah it's taken me so long! I really am sorry for the delay! The next update might not be for a while because next weekend I am leaving for Europe and have no idea when I can write again. In the mean time, Enjoy!**

The six exorcists with the newly added addition began trekking through a rough trail on the small southern island. Tsukiko led the way though she seemed to be having an argument with herself.

"I know! ...Yes, I get it! … Will you shut up?" Tsukiko yelled at herself as they travelled deeper and deeper into the growth.

"Um… Are you okay?" Miranda asked timidly, still terrified of the hooded girl from the encounter they had had before.

"Yeah, Nell won't shut up about a certain person showing up here. The Earl no doubt knows we're here, it's only a matter of time before he sends those two pests." She said, clucking her tongue.

"It's rude to call people pests." Said a voice from the shadows in front of the group.

The exorcists all went on alert as they peered into the shadows before them. Suddenly, a small figure flew through the group right at Allen.

"Allen!" squealed the figure in joy.

"Rhode?" asked Allen, bewildered at the Noah who clung to him.

"And it's rude to sneak up on people, Tykki." Tsukiko said, spitting out Tykki's name as if it was an undesirable taste.

The tall man, clad in a full suit, waltzed out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. He sauntered over to Tsukiko and pulled her forward with a finger looped in her choker she wore.

"So good to see you, Zana." He whispered in a low voice, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm not Zana anymore. She died a long time ago." Tsukiko spat in his face.

Tykki pulled back to wipe the spittle off his face and smirked at the girl.

"You failed the Earl, but he is still willing to accept you back. Don't you want to become a Noah again?" Tykki whispered seductively. "I miss being with you."

Tykki caressed Tsukiko's face with a gloved hand softly. The six exorcists watched with confusion at the exchange.

"Well _I _don't miss you one bit." Tsukiko hissed, slapping Tykki's hand away.

"Uhm… Excuse my interruption, but who in the hell are you?" Lavi asked Tsukiko with a perplexed look.

"I am just who I explained I was before. For a short while I was a minion of the Earl, but that was before I joined the order and before I was in Nell. I used to be called Zana, but she no longer exists." Tsukiko said with a sigh.

"Are you sure she doesn't exist anymore?" Tykki asked while slipping off her choker.

Underneath the choker, the skin of Tsukiko's neck was marked with crosses like the ones that Tykki and Rhode brandished on their foreheads. The exorcists let out a collective gasp as they saw the markings. Tsukiko's hand flew up to her neck to cover the crosses. This one journey had turned into a lot more.

**O_O had no idea the story was goin there... I actually started this fanfic as a spur of the moment so I really don't know what will happen next. heheh probs not a good idea but who cares? I usually come up with my chapter ideas when I'm in the shower lol**


End file.
